


Better than the Breakfast Club

by formosus_iniquis



Series: Mavinseg Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knew why he and Gavin were in detention, it was the same reason they were always in detention. Cause Gavin, despite being in Ravenclaw, was the dumbest motherfucker he knew, or had ever known in his six years at Hogwarts. But Michael was in detention with him just like always, so maybe he was the dumb one, or maybe it was that stupid loyalty that got him put in Hufflepuff in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than the Breakfast Club

Michael knew why he and Gavin were in detention, it was the same reason they were always in detention. Cause Gavin, despite being in Ravenclaw, was the dumbest motherfucker he knew, or had ever known in his six years at Hogwarts. But Michael was in detention with him just like always, so maybe he was the dumb one, or maybe it was that stupid loyalty that got him put in Hufflepuff in the first place.

This time they were in detention because Gavin decided to blow up Professor Haywood's Potions class. Not entirely on purpose, but that's what Michael gets for not double checking the directions in his own textbook and trusting Gavin to read them off. It was a simple mistake too, which is what pissed Michael off the most, Gavin read a number wrong and their whole cauldron went up in their faces.

That wasn't even really what got them in fucking trouble either, they were fine until Gavin opened his stupid mouth. Professor Haywood was helping them clean up the mess and making sure they didn't need a trip to the hospital wing, when he made the mistake of asking how a Ravenclaw made a mistake like that. It was an innocent joke, one the professor was known for making, afterall it was his relatively laid back nature that made him a student favorite, that and the fact that he wasn't bad to look at either; but then Gavin had to open his mouth.

"You should know, it's not like you don't flub your words enough while giving lecture, Ryan."

"Gavin, shut the fuck up," Michael had shouted.

He knew Gavin's housing was a bit of a sore spot for him, he didn’t mind it when Michael teased him and didn’t mind really when some of the other professors did it too, but he was always a little touchy if someone called him on it after he messed something up. Michael knew when to avoid the subject, to joke about something else until he wasn’t so upset. It wasn’t surprising that Gavin lashed out, but that and his close relationship with all of the professors because he lived with Professor Ramsey meant he actually felt comfortable lashing out Professor Haywood.

“Michael, language. You and Gavin have detention tonight, now get out of here and make sure nothing is wrong with you.”

So they had detention because Gavin was a stupid fuck. But that didn’t explain why the two really pretty girls, a Gryffindor and Slytherin, were in there with them. Didn’t explain it, until Professor Heyman went on some rant about the future of the Greek economy and left them to finish cleaning the teacups for his Divination class. “This is all your fault, Lindsay,” the Slytherin with the purple hair said.

“My fault,” the red-head Gryffindor he now knew was Lindsay said, “funny, I don’t remember hexing myself in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I must have forgotten. Thanks for reminding me, Meg.”

“I wouldn’t have hexed you if you didn’t start it,” Meg said.

“Start what? We were practicing shielding!”

“And you broke mine, I was just returning the favor.”

It wasn’t surprising to see a Slytherin and Gryffindor go at it like this, the house rivalry still ran strong even now, but usually the couples that managed to get over it to start dating didn’t spend so much time fighting.

“Just admit that you’re a sore loser and that’s why we got detention,” Lindsay said, “stop trying to blame this on me.”

“Loser!” she shouted, quieting quickly when Professor Heyman turned to stare at them. He had a far away look in his eyes and they realized he was still having a vision, she continued at a whisper regardless, “First of all it wasn’t a competition, and even if if it were I didn’t lose.”

Michael thought he was gonna watch the two of them break up right there, wondered if it was skeevy to try to move in on the Gryffindor girl right after she broke up with her girlfriend. That’d give Gavin a shot with the Slytherin, thought she might be his type, Michael knew both girls were his but then gorgeous was everyone’s type. He was about a second away from turning to ask Gavin about it, when the Ravenclaw in question knocked one of the teacups they were supposed to be cleaning off of the table in front of them.

The attention of the two girls across the table from them turned sharply, and they almost looked surprised to find that there was anyone else in detention with them. Gavin’s face got red when he noticed that their attention was on him, and Michael was surprised as his friend dropped from his seat like a rock, and fell to the floor to start picking up the broken pieces.

“Shit, Gav, what are you doing?” he asked, he flicked his wand at the mess, “Reparo.” The cup mended itself and Gavin picked it up from the floor, placing it on the table as he sat back down. Michael refrained from making the usual joke, what kind of Ravenclaw didn’t think to use a mending charm, knowing that shit like that is what got them detention in the first place, and knowing that Gavin was still a little upset about the last one.

“You okay, boi?” he asked instead, when Gavin was sitting beside him again, still weirdly quiet.

“Yeah, course, Michael boi, you know me clumsy.” Gavin said, sounding more bashful and speaking softer than Michael was used to hearing.

“Wait,” the Slytherin girl said, “Ravenclaw Gavin and...” She shoved at Lindsay harder than was probably necessary to get her attention since she was already watching both Michael and Gavin, “The rumors might actually be true.”

Michael felt his face getting and stared down at the table so they wouldn’t see his blush. He was familiar with the rumors. People had been claiming that he and his boi had been dating since their second year when they first became friends. He understood how it started, they’d been pretty close since day one and they probably seemed much closer than normal friends. Michael wasn’t dumb, he knew Gavin was attractive, had started noticing how attractive his friend was since the end of second year when he started noticing how pretty the girls were. Then there was that incident during fourth year, when they snuck some of Geoff’s firewhiskey and shared a few drunk and shy kisses, they still didn’t really talk about it.

Lindsay for her part rolled her eyes, “You’re full of shit, Turney.”

Michael wasn’t one to keep his mouth shut, he liked to fly in the face of all those meek Hufflepuff stereotypes, so he couldn’t help asking, “What’s the story with you two? Usually the cross house relationships don’t have so many domestics.”

The two girls blushed, and Michael watched in amazement as Meg’s hair changed to a pink color to match her face. “Holy shit,” he couldn’t stop himself from saying, “does it do that a lot?”

Her face got even pinker, and a look of strong concentration crossed her face as she changed her hair back to the purple it was before. “We aren’t together,” she said vehemently, Michael wondered if she wasn't hiding a little disappointment too.

Lindsay looked at her, and Michael could almost hear the pieces clicking into place for her, “Your hair’s been doing that since first year.”

Meg ignored her, very pointedly, “What about you two, you clearly heard why we’re in here, get caught necking in some hallway after curfew?”

Now it was their turn to get embarrassed, at least Michael didn’t have to worry about his hair changing color because he was embarrassed. Though, his face was making a valiant effort to get close to the same color his hair was now. “We aren’t together,” he said and he couldn’t even convince himself, didn’t think he really had much luck convincing the girls.

They both looked intrigued, both raising eyebrows in their direction. The one thing Michael hated about Slytherins is they always seemed to have a look like they were trying to fit him into their plan to take over the world; and he hadn’t seen a Gryffindor before that could get the same look but Lindsay was managing just fine.

“Alright, then,” she said, Michael could feel the very sudden shift in the tension of the room as Meg looked at them both. He looked at Gavin, who looked a lot like he’d been stupefyed, frozen and a little worried. Understandable, since Michael felt a little worried himself while pinned under twin looks from the girls, and the gleam in Meg’s eye that held the promise of a Slytherin plan.

“So,” Lindsay chimed in, sounding chipper, and with that brash Gryffindor confidence that everyone in the house had to some degree, “you boys seeing anyone else then?”

Michael startled, not used to having someone just come out and ask if he was single, there was usually a little foreplay; and he probably shouldn’t think about foreplay and the girls he barely knew in the same thought, but he was a teenage boy, what could he say. “N-no,” he managed to stutter out, wondering why he sounded like he was nervous when he’d been thinking as he sat down for detention that he would love to walk out with a date with one of these girls.

Gavin squeaked, and Michael turned to look at him with confusion. He’d heard Gavin make some pretty weird noises in their time as friends, but they usually sounded more birdlike and less terrified. Michael knew Gavin had a bit of a problem with talking to people he liked, had watched him stutter through more than one conversation with a girl he found fit, but even all of that didn’t compare to the sound Gavin had just made.

“You okay, Gavvy?” Michael asked, he always tried to take care of his boi whether it be other shithead Ravenclaws who didn’t get how brilliant Gav actually was, or Gavin psyching himself out like this. He had a steadying hand on Gavin’s knee, or close to his knee, it might be a little higher up than strictly friendly.

He nodded, and while Michael wasn’t totally convinced, there wasn’t anything he could really do to force whatever was wrong out Gavin; but he kept the hand on Gavin’s knee, found it helped steady him as much as it hopefully did Gavin.

Meg had a smirk on her face that would make the Slytherins of years past proud when he turned back to look at her, “What do you say boys, I’ve got an empty spot in my bed, one of you wanna Slytherin?”

Michael would roll his eyes at that fucking ancient pick up line, but the thought was appealing to say the least, they were both gorgeous girls but Michael had no idea how they thought this was going to work. It’s not like he was gonna fight Gav for a girl and he didn’t even know where to begin having the conversation that would be needed to decide who was walking out with who.

“We haven’t even actually introduced ourselves,” he pointed out, hoping to stall for a little more time, and maybe give Gavin a little more time to fix whatever was bugging him.

“I’m Lindsay,” the Gryffindor started, pointing to herself, “Meg, you’re Michael, and that’s Gavin. It’s not that big a school, boys.”

That might be true, there were only around forty students when they started their first year, but that didn’t mean Michael knew them all. “People talk, boys,” Meg pointed out, and Michael still felt like there was a plan that she had that he wasn’t seeing and he got the feeling that Lindsay, for all their bickering earlier, was somehow on the same wavelength, “and they spend a lot of time talking about the adopted Ravenclaw son of a certain professor, and his angry Hufflepuff friend.”

“So what do you say,” Lindsay continued, “I’m no Gryffin-whore but I’d let you in my chamber of secrets.”

Michael couldn’t help but actually groan, “That is the worst pick up line I have ever heard.”

She shrugged, “The house isn’t exactly known for being full of the school’s most brilliant minds, we’re more acts of strength and daring stupidity when we’re looking to pull.”

“Enough of the small talk though,” Meg said looking between him and Gavin, “which one of you boys wants to be my date to Hogsmead this weekend?”

“All of us,” Gavin blurted, before making a choked off sound that had Michael worried he might have swallowed his tongue.

Meg’s hair flashed pink before settling back into purple and, though Lindsay’s red hair didn’t give her away, her face had suddenly gotten much more colorful than it’d been a second ago, Michael was sure he wasn’t fairing much better. “You wanna run that by us again, buddy?”

Gavin cleared his throat and picked a spot at the corner of the table they were working at to stare at, “I said all of us. They clearly like each other, and they think we’re fit, and I’ve been in,” he cut himself off there turning and even brighter shade of red than he was already before trying again, “and I’ve liked you since fourth year when we…”

He didn’t need to finish, Michael had already thought about what he was talking about, and well he couldn’t say he didn’t feel the same. What it really came down to was the two across from them, while Michael was on board it didn’t mean they would be, and they’d been oddly silent through Gavin’s explanation.

“I mean,” Meg started without the usual Slytherin surety, “I’d be willing to try it, at least once.”

“Yeah,” Lindsay sounded a little shaky as she agreed, a huge difference between how boldly she’d been launching pick up lines at them earlier, “sounds good.”

Michael hadn’t seen Gavin’s face look as hopeful as it did then, and he knew Gavin wasn’t used to a lot of positive responses to some of his more out there ideas; and while this one wasn’t exactly out-there out there it was definitely different. He felt them all looking at him and he remembered he hadn’t actually given an answer. “Oh fuck yeah I’m in,” he said, it was easy to be the confident one when everyone else had already said yes.

Gavin was fucking beaming, and Michael was thrilled to be part of the reason he looked so happy after the shit day he’d had. “Brilliant, Hogsmead this weekend?” he asked, “We can do Honeydukes and-”

Meg cut him off, “And anything but Madam Puddifoot’s.”

“We can get lunch at the Three Broomsticks, instead,” Lindsay suggested.

Michael didn’t really care what they did, he was already wishing it was the weekend even though it was only a couple days away. There was the possibility this date could be a total bust, but he had this feeling it really, really wouldn’t be, maybe he’d just been up in the Divination classroom too long.

As he was thinking it Professor Heyman broke out of whatever daze he was in, “What are you four still doing up here?” He wasn’t shouting at them, exactly, but the professor had never really been known for his volume control, “Get out of here, you’re going to break curfew.”

They didn’t need to be told twice, the four of them left and walked back to their dorms as slowly as they could get away with. Getting to know each other a little better, as they laughed and set some final details for their date that Saturday. Michael settled into bed that night feeling more excited than he had in a long time, there was something about the group he was in that felt right; and even though they hadn’t been a foursome like this long, he didn’t like that they had to break away from it to go back to their own dorms. There was only one more day until Saturday, and Michael was sure it wouldn’t go by fast enough.

A Gryffindor, a Slytherin, a Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff walk into Hogsmead, Michael wasn’t sure if it sounded like the start of a bad joke or a good story; but he figured the only had a little while until he found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr, [formosusiniquis](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/), where I have been talking about this au all week and will be more than happy to talk about it with you


End file.
